You are very special to me
by allison green
Summary: No se como describirlo, entonces les pido que lo lean ;)
1. Chapter 1

You are very special to me

Hola soy nueva escribiendo…. Ehmm pues espero que les guste un poquito, los siento por mi gramática.-. (Cuidado Quinn GP!)

Todo los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de FOX y de RYAN MURPHY

Quinn Fabray:

Ella es como una diosa del olimpo se preguntaran porque cierto? Por la simple y sencilla razón que es muy hermosa bueno esa palabra se queda corta. Ella es una chica de 17 años, de Lima Ohio, su cabello es de color rubio, es largo y muy suave. Sus ojos de color verde con un toque dorado, su nariz es perfilada, sus labios son de color rosado, todo su rostro es perfecto. Es de tez blanca un poquito pálida que le queda excelente, su cuerpo esta muy bien trabajado con ejercicios ya que es la capitana del equipo de Futbool Americano (Quarterback) todas caen rendidas a ella. Mide 1.68. Ella es una persona intersexual significa que tiene un miembro masculino (por cierto tiene un muy buen tamaño), todo saben sobre su condición y la aceptan. Ella tiene una personalidad muy buena, es solidaria a pesar de tener dinero. Sus padres son unas de las personas mas multimillonarias del mundo sus padres son Russel Fabray y Judy Fabray, por cierto ellos la quieren mucho ya que igual es hija única es muy consentida. Su situación sentimental es….esta sola porque tuvo que terminar con su antigua novia por un problema pero luego les diré que sucedió. Ella viste las mejores marcas de ropa y tiene algunos coches y motocicletas que irán conociendo en el trayecto de la historia. Su casa es una mansión muy grade que tiene cancha de tenis, básquet, futbol de campo y no podía faltar la de Futbool Americano me olvidaba también tiene tres piscinas y tras jacuzzis. Con eso ya se imaginaran que tan grade es la casa. Es muy amiguera por eso tienes muchos pero muchos amigos, a viajado casi por todo el mundo (le encanta viajar) es vegetariana y ayuda a varias organizaciones sociales eso y otras cosas mas mediante avance irán sabiendo mas de ella.

* * *

Rachel Berry:

Una morena impresionante si la ves te quedas con la boca abierta, posee unos ojos color chocolate muy expresivos su nariz es un poco grade pero le da un tique muy bello a su rostro pero a ella no le gusta una ves se quiso operar pero sus amigos la convencieron y bueno pues no lo hiso. Sus pestañas arqueadas, su cabello es castaño con ondas o a veces lacio, tiene unos labios carnosos que son muy apetecibles para cualquiera, mide 1,57,su cuerpo es espectacular posee unas piernas muy torneadas y largas que vuelven loca a cualquier persona, se viste algo rarito así con sweaters pero le quedan muy bien . Ella es algo intensa, con aires de diva pero es buena persona. Su mas grade sueño es debutar en Broadway e ir a NYADA y la apoyan en eso. Es hija de una pareja gay millonaria sus padres son Hiram y Leroy Berry son muy buenas personas y acepta a su hija tal y como es. Su casa es una mansión muy bien amueblada y con mucho estilo. Practica varios deportes. Tiene todo los que una chica de su edad desearía tener, acepto por un novio ya que terminaron ya que ella ya no tenia sentimientos por Jesse St. James, el la acosa pero ella no le da importancia.


	2. Conociendonos

You are very special to me

Aquí otro capítulo ;) .-. (Cuidado Quinn GP!)

Ya habían acabado las clases, llego el verano y con eso la invitación a una de las mejores fiestas de todo Lima-Ohio y en esa lista de invitados esta Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry dos personas que ni se conocen pero pronto sabrán de la existencia de ellas. La dueña de la fiesta se llama Marissa Von Bleicken, ella era la típica chica de clase social muy alta que hacia la fiestas más populares y que todos querían ir, ella cumplirá 17 años y quiere que todo quede perfecto y quiere hacer una presentación de baile con sus amigos y entre ellos están Rachel y Quinn, ella quiso que los ensayos se hagan de noche ya que a ella le parecía lo mejor, así que cito a cada uno para los ensayos en un lugar que ella había rentado y todos sus amigos aceptaron incluyendo a nuestras chicas. Les dijo a cada uno que lo ensayos serian el lunes a las 7 de la noche.

_Lunes, 6:45 de la noche _

Una rubia ojiverde está durmiendo ya que estaba muy cansada porque toda la tarde se pasó haciendo ejercicios pero de pronto le suena su iPhone y lo revisa, era un mensaje de Marissa preguntándole si ya estaba en camino a los ensayos ella se extrañó que le preguntara eso pues según ella todavía era temprano pero cuando ver la hora se da cuenta que es tarde así que le dice que le responde a Marissa diciendo que sí, que ya va en camino aun cuando es mentira, se levanta de un solo de la cama y comienza a andar como loquita y a hablar por toda la habitación.

Quinn: Ohhhh mierda, mierda llegare tarde y Marissa se pondrá molesta-_decía mientras de iba desvistiendo para darse una ducha rápida, ella se ducho muy rápido y salió del cuarto de baño._

Quinn: Ahora que me pongo-_siempre tenía ese dilema-_ mmmm ya se-_eligió unos pantalones Dolce & Gabbana de color negro, son rasgados en la parte de al frente, le amolda perfectamente bien y da una muy buena vista a su trasero, la blusa que eligió es una camiseta con capucha con cuadros de color blanco, morado, azul y celeste, por ultimo unos Converse negros. Ya se había cambiado y se estaba recogiendo las mangas de su camiseta. Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras y en la sala central estaba la mama._

Quinn: Mama ya me voy a los ensayos de la fiesta de Marissa y no sé a qué hora terminara eso_._

Judy F: Esta bien hija pero me avisas a lo que ya bienes camino a casa ok.

Quinn: Esta bien mama, por cierto me iré en Dino-_es una de sus tantas motocicletas Ducati 848 evo color negro con rojo-_y su lo se manejare con cuidado.

Judy F: Muy bien hija hasta luego.

_Quinn iba directamente a su garaje donde tenía todos sus coches y motocicletas, se subió en la que se iba y se puso y casco de color negro (por cierto se veía muy sexy) y sabía que Marissa la mataría y por esta vez acelero más de la cuenta e iba en camino_

_En el lugar de los ensayos una morena vestida con una falda escocesa corta que le permitía mostrar su mayor atributo osea su piernas, llevaba una camisa blanca y con un sweater de renos color amarillo y unos zapatos negros, su cabello caía en ondas y sus ojos estaban algo delineados, yacía sentada observando a los demás ensayar ya que todos ya tenían pareja menos ella. Se escuchó el ruido de una moto frenando muy fuerte y Marissa apago la música para ver quién era que se atrevía a interrumpir sus ensayos, la puerta se abrió y todos de la quedaron observando mas las chicas ya que como dije estaba muy sexy. Rachel se quedó boca abierta mirándola le parecía muy bonita y a la ves sexy. Quinn miraba a todos ya que todos la miraba a ella pero su mirada en su recorrido se detuvo en una morena bajita cabello castaño, la morena alzo la vista y vio que la estaba viendo, se quedaron mirando un momento y se mesclaron los colores de sus miradas y se volvieron chocoverdes :) después de unos segundo más bajaron su mirada de ahí dejaron todos dejaron de mirar a Quinn, Marissa se le iba acercando y Quinn sabía lo que se avecinaba._

Marissa: Te llame, me dijiste que ya venias en camino osea que mentiste porque a las 7 no estabas aquí.

Quinn: Si lo siento te mentí es que me quede dormida, de verdad lo siento ok.

Marissa: Esta bien vamos te voy a presentar a la persona con quien te toca bailar.

_Las dos caminaron en dirección donde estaba Rachel._

Marissa: Mira Quinn esta es Rachel Berry, Rachel esta es Quinn Fabray.

Quinn: Un placer conocerte-_se la queda mirando y se da cuenta de que es la chica con la que se había quedado mirando y le sonríe._

Rachel: Igualmente-_dijo ella tímidamente ya que se puso nerviosa._

Marissa: Bueno ya se conocieron, las dos van a bailar juntas está bien?

Rachel y Quinn: Si-_dijeron al mismo tiempo se sorprendieron y se volvieron a mirar para luego bajar la mirada._

Marissa: Bueno vamos para que ensayen además el coreógrafo nos está esperando desde enante.

_Las tres se pusieron en camino y llegaron al lugar, Marissa retomo su posición para bailar y nuestras dos chicas se pusieron las dos juntas mientras escuchaban las indicaciones que les estaba dando el coreógrafo. Practicaron el baile y se dieron cuenta que sus cuerpos congeniaban a la perfección para bailar. Terminaron de practicar y les dieron un descanso, las dos se fueron a sentar donde había un murito y la primera en hablar fue Quinn._

Quinn: Así que Rachel Berry que te pareció bailar conmigo y se mi pareja de baile.

Rachel: Pues me agrado mucho, hacemos una muy buena combinación, los pasos nos salieron perfectos y eso me gusta mucho ya que gusta que todo salga bien además voy a clases de baile para bailar mejor he ir a NYADA.

Quinn: Pienso los mismo sobre las dos y así que NYADA es tu elección para tu universidad.

Rachel: Si desde pequeña siempre quise esta en Broadway en una marquesina en Time Square, además mi papa de pequeña de dijo que yo soy y seré una estrella y me dijo así una tipo de metáfora, desde pequeña voy ganando varios concurso de baile y de canto, muchas personas me dicen que canto muy bien y que podio se la nueva protagonista de una de las obras de las obras de Broadway, yo admiro mucho a Barbra Streisand y quiero ser como ella así ganar muchos premios Tony y se Fanny Brice en una obra, además amo la película que protagonizo osea Funny Girl he visto esa película muchas pero muchas veces las mayoría de personas que conozco me dicen que deje de verla pero no les hago caso.

Quinn: Hey despacio hablas un poco rápido.

Rachel: Lo siento si te incomoda eso y respecto a lo que dice si muchas perso-_paro su_ _discurso ya que Quinn la interrumpió._

Quinn: No te preocupes y no me molesta ok, además me parece algo tierno se seas así.

Rachel: Esta bien-_se ruborizo por lo que le dijo._

_Pasaron hablando, conociéndose mejor hasta que de nuevo tenían que ensayar, practicaron ya era hora de irse._

Quinn: Bueno ya me voy me la pase muy bien contigo espero que seamos amigas si tú quieres.

Rachel: Si quiero que seamos amigas bueno chao hasta mañana si .

Quinn: Bueno descansa ok-_se despiden con un beso en la mejilla y se vas a sus respectivos medios de transporte._

_Quinn se fue a su motocicleta Ducati y Rachel en su Enzo Ferrari F60._

_Fuero a su casa y subieron a sus habitaciones de cambiaron de su ropa normal por su pijama, se acostaron en sus camas y se pusieron a pensar en todo los que había ocurrido en los ensayos, pensaron en la una a la otra y de su nueva amistad que tal vez crecería poco a poco, después de un momento cayeron dormidas en un profundo sueño con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero se durmieron pensando en la una a la otra._


	3. Flashback

You are very special to me

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de RYAN MURPHY y de FOX.

(Cuidado GP!) Quinn

_Después de su rutina de ejercicios Quinn va y se sienta en el borde de su piscina y mete los pies en ella, se poner a pensar nuevamente en su ex novia y se poner algo triste._

_**Flashback**_

_Quinn estaba tan feliz porque su relación con Adriana iba viento en popa, claro que a veces tenían bajones pero lograban superarlos. Estaban en el colegio y anunciaron que una alumna nueva llegaría, todos los del curso estaban alegres porque serían más para hacer escándalos con los profesores, al día siguiente la chica nueva había llegado era piel morena, cabello de color negro azabache largo y lacio, era un poco gordita pero aun así se veía linda, su ojos de color café y sus cejas eran increíblemente bonitas, su nariz parecía una como de un cerdito pero así toda bonita y le quedaba perfecto en el rostro de ella, la mayoría quedaron algo impresionados por la chica y en especial Adriana que se le quedo observando y en sus ojos apareció un brillo que ni con Quinn tenía, la chica se presentó y su nombre era Carla. Los días fueron pasando y Quinn noto que Adriana está actuando raro, ya no era tan cariñosa como antes y eso la mataba. Quinn y Adriana ya iban a cumplir 8 meses de estar juntas y Quinn le tenía preparado algo muy especial y también le diría el primer TE AMO ya que solo se decían TE QUIERO. Ella le había dicho que se aliste para salir en la noche pero se le hiso extraño ya que Adriana llego a la tarde a su casa, salió de su habitación y fue a recibirla._

_Quinn: Hola mi amor-se acerca y le da un beso en los labios- que ha pasado porque estás aquí antes de tiempo?_

_Adriana: Ehmmm Quinn vengo a hablar contigo._

_Quinn: Dime mi amor sobre qué quieres hablar?_

_Adriana: Vengo porque ya no podemos seguir no sé qué me pasa, yo te quiero pero siento que ya no puedo seguir en esta relación, de verdad lo siento Quinnie no es mi intención hacerte llorara-dijo esta ya que en el rostro de Quinn iban cayendo varias lagrimas-enserio perdóname._

_Quinn: No te entiendo porque me terminas así de un día para otro pensé que estábamos bien que solo era otra de las crisis por las que pasamos y que lo íbamos a superar me entiendes, seguro es por otra persona, por eso me dejas cierto ya que te enamoraste de otra persona No ME MIENTAS-estas últimas tres palabras Quinn se las grito-_

_Adriana: No en serio que no es por alguien solo que me siento asfixiada con todo esta no lo se muy bien, de verdad te pido que me perdones y que podamos ser amiga._

_Quinn: COMO MIERDA ME PIDES SER TU AMIGA SI YO TE AMO-Adriana se sorprendió por eso pero ella no correspondía ese sentimiento tan fuerte-YA LO DIJE NO PUEDO PORQUE YO TE AMO ENTIENDES TE AMO Y MUCHO PERO NO TU VIENES Y ME TERMINAR NO TE PUSISTESA PENSAR COMO ME SENTIRIA YO DESPUES DE UN TIEMPO DE RELACION Y VENGAS DE UN DIA PARA EL OTRO Y ME DICES ESO EHHH DIME RESPONDEME._

_Adriana: De verdad me sentiría mal pero ya no puedo-dijo ignorando el té amor que le había dicho Quinn, sale de la sala y de la casa dejando a una Quinn muy destrozada._

_Quinn toda la noche se la pasó llorando, en su dolor la acompañaban sus dos mejores amigas Brittany y Santana López, pasaron toda la noche aconsejándola diciéndole que tenía que ser fuerte y que con la ayuda de las dos lo iba a superar, Quinn lloro hasta que se quedó dormida. Se despertó con los ojos muy hinchados le ardían. Se cambió de ropa, no le importó como iba solo se levanto como un zombie y se fue junto con sus dos mejores amigas al colegio. En el colegio ella estaba sentada con su amigas y el eso llega Adriana y cruza la mirada con ella pero pronto la bajan. Hubo un programa en el colegio asi que no tenían clase todo andaban en el patio del colegio viendo las exposiciones y otras cosas, Quinn estaba sentada hablando con sus amigas sobre algunas cosas después de un rato a Quinn le dio hambre y se fueron a la cafetería en busca de algo de comida. Cuando Quinn iba entrando ver una escena muy desagradable y esa escena era Adriana besándose con Carla la chica que un mes antes había llegado al instituto. Termino el beso y las dos abrieron los ojos y vieron que Quinn las estaba mirado, Adriana estaba con la mirada con vergüenza y Carla con una sonrisa en la boca, Quinn salió corriendo a los baños y se sento hecha una bolita y llorando en eso llegan sus amigas hablan._

_Brittany: No llores Q déjala que no sabe lo que se pierde._

_Santana: Rubia ella no merece tus lágrimas._

_Quinn: Es que ella me dijo que no me dejaba por nadie mas que era solo porque se sentía asfixiada, ME DIJO QUE NO MERA POR OTRA Y ME MINTIO SABIENDO QUE YO LA AMO._

_Después de eso Brittany convenció a Quinn de ir a casa. Ya estaban en casa y se fue a su habitación cerrando la un puertazon y se fue a su cama a llorar. Asi fueron los próximos meses se la paso llorando, no comía estaba bajando mucho de peso y no quería ver a nadie. Hasta que un dia Santana se hartó y fue a su casa y la saco arrastrándola, asi hiso todos los días distrayéndola Quinn iba olvidando, hasta que un dia Quinn se prometio que ya no hiba a sufrir. Pasaron los meses y ya se encontraba bien pero cuando recordaba lo sucedió se ponía algo triste paro no era porque le dolia solo que esa relación no acabo como esperaba._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_Después de recordar todo eso fue a su baño se dio una ducha y se puso ropa para ir al ensayo como siempre se despidió de su mama pero esta vez ya no iba en motocicleta porque estaba a tiempo asi que se fue en el Enzo Ferrari F60 que ella tenia era de color negro, ese era uno de sus carros que mas amaba._

_Llego y como siempre ganadose las miradas de todo y se fue a sentar al lado de Rachel. Ya habían pasado unas semanas donde se conocían mas y mas y se llevaban muy bien entre ellas era muy cariñosas._

Quinn: Hola Rachie como vas-_abrazándola fuerte y dándole un beso en la mejilla._

Rachel: Hola Quinnie yo muy bien me alegra que estes aquí.

Quinn: Eso esta muy bien oye mañana vamos a la playa con unos amigos quieres ir? Te paso viendo?

Rachel: Sii quiero ir me pasas viendo a las 3 ok.

Quinn: Esta bien, vamos que ya tocan los ensayos

_Asi se fueron a ensayar, Quinn amaba bailar con Rachel porque sabía que lo hacían a la perfección, se llevaban tan bien que siempre hablaban de los que paso con su ex y unas cosas mas, recordó como Rachel había terminado con su ex._

_**Flashback**_

_Quinn: Y eso fue lo que paso con mi ex._

_Rachel: Descuida Quinnie no permitiré que nadie mas vuelva a jugar asi contigo, la que quiera andar contigo deberá se seguida hasta ver que es digna de ti._

_Quinn: jajajjajaja esta loca Rachel y dime como fue que terminaste tu relación con tu ex, claro si es que se puede saber si no me quieres decir no hay problema._

_Rachel: Esta bien mira yo lo conoci en el cumpleaños de mi padre Jesse mi ex es hijo de uno de los socios de mi papa, hablamos y me gusto mucho nos seguimos viendo todos los días y me enamoro pero solo un poquito me pidió que se su novia y acepte, después de un mes la relación se volvió rutinaria y no teníamos nada que hacer era abur__**rido **__pero el se empeñaba en que siguiéramos y acepte con el pasar de los días se estaba volviendo algo loco porque era molesto por todo y me celaba por todo hasta porque un perro se me acerca te imaginas eso, después fue suficiente y terminamos.- todo fue muy mal porque terminaron gritándose, pasaron días y Jesse la acosa hasta que un dia el papa de Rachel lo amenazo con algo que nadie sabe y asi fue que dejo de perseguir a Rachel y asi fue todo._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_Termino el ensayo se despidieron y se durmieron pensado como seria el dia de mañana en la playa._

_**Hola perdón por las faltas ortográficas a las.**_

_**SoDamnBeautiful1: me alegra que te haya gustado :) y me sorprende ya que soy nueva en esto y que a una persona le guste lo que escribo de verdad gracias. Este capítulo lo subi digamos que más o menos por la única lectora que tengo creoy su hay mas pues también es para ustedes, ehmm bueno de nuevo gracias. Pásenla bien.**_

_**Att: Alisson Green **_


	4. Sintiendo

You are very special to me

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RYAN MURPHY y de FOX.

(Cuidado GP!) Quinn

_Ya se estaba haciendo de dia y Quinn se despertaba para hacer su sesión de ejercicios, pasaron varias horas y terminaba de ejercitase, subió se cambió de ropa y almorzó con su mama ya que su papa estaba en un viaje de negocios hace varias semanas, termino de comer se fue a cambiar para ponerse la ropa para la playa qu_e_ era un una pantaloneta Vilebrequin de color negro que le queda perfectamente bien se amolda a la cadera y una blusa sin mangas versace de color azul que en la parte de abajo se le distorsiona el color y se va haciendo celeste con un brasier de baño roxy color negro, se puso sus sandalias también color de color negro y por ultimo su sombrero negro y sus ray ban aviator negra, se puso un poco de perfume Calvin Klein B se termino de ponerse y salio bajo y se despidió de su madre. Fue al garaje decidió que mejor se iría en moto ya que con nunca había ido con Rachel en ella asi que se monto en la motocicleta no si antes llevar un casco extra para Rachel. Pasaron unos minutos y ya hiba llegando a la mansión de Rachel, la mucama de Rachel le abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar eh ir a esperarla en la sala, se sentó y vio a Rachel que iba bajando de las escaleras, espero a que se despidiera de sus padres y salieron, ya estaba en la parte de afuera._

Quinn: Hola Rach-_como siempre la saludo con un abrazo y un beso-_ten esto para ti pontelo que lo necesitaras.

Rachel: Porque tendría que ponerme un casco?-_despues ve la motocicleta-_no no no no yo no me voy a subir en eso porque me da miedo Quinn no y simple mente no.

Quinn: Por favor Rach vamos siii mira que yo te voy a cuidar conmigo no te va a a pasar nada además si quieres vamos a baja velocidad siiiii por favor-_dijo rogándole para que se subiera-_

Rachel: Quinn ya te dije que no y punto.

Quinn: Por favoooor siiii no seas mala te prometo enserio que yo te voy a cuidar sii ándale no seas mala-_le dijo mirándola a los ojos como el gato de shrek y con un mohín en la boca-_

_Rachel: Esta bien ya contenta, no me puedo resistir a esa mirada y los sabes sierto por eso lo usas en mi contra, pero ya me vengare por extorsionarme asi cuando menos te lo esperes lo hare-_dijo mirándola a los ojos y Quinn solo le sonrio, le puso el casco y la ayudo a subirse en la motocicleta-

Quinn: Agarrate fuerte de mi ok-_dijo eso y Rachel ya la estaba abrazadaa ella muy fuerte-_

_Arranco y se fueron estaban a media hora de la playa, unos minutos mas y llegaron, se estacionaron y fueron directamente donde estaba todos pero a unos pasos de que llegaran se chocaron con un chico que era gay y una chica muy morena gordita pero no tanto. Rachel se solto del agarre de Quinn fue y los saludo, le hiso de la mano a Quinn para que se acercara y asi lo hiso._

Rachel: Mira Quinn ellos son Kurt y Mercedes-_dijo señalándolos-_

Quinn: Un placer chicos yo soy Quinn Fabray.

K y M: Igualmente

Kurt: Por cierto me gusta como estas vestidas eres muy guapa

Quinn: Muchas gracias tu también estas muy guapo_-dijo guiñándole el ojo-_

Kurt: Oh la la gracias

Rachel: Kurt te recuerdo que eres gay y tienes novio

Kurt: Hey no es malo admirar la belleza humana aun cuando la tengo afrente mío, además no seas celosa entiendo que sea tuya pero deja eso celos enfermizos soy fu amigo-_dijo eso provocando varios sonrojos en el rostro se las chicas-_

Rachel: Ehmm Kurt ella no es mi novia

Quinn: Si eso es cierto pero no importa que piense eso ya que algún dia lo será-_dijo bromeando con un giño y ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de Rachel- _hey eso es violencia y ya que somos novias es intrafamiliar-_soltando una gran carcajada-_

Rachel: Ja ja ja si claro estas muy bromista mira que después ellos van a pensar algo erróneo

Quinn: Oh que triste no me quiere como novia-_dijo con fingiendo estar dolida-_ algún dia te vere que estaras que te mueres por mi pero no te are caso mira que como dijo que amigo soy un claro ejemplo de la belleza humana-_las dos empezaron a reir hasta que con interrumpió-_

Kurt: Hey chicas perdón por romper su burbuja de amor-_dijo riéndose-_pero ya nos tenemos que ir

QuInn: No interrumpes pero no te vallas ok invito a pasar la tarde con _nosotros con unos amigos ok_

K y M: Esta bien

_Los cuatro se fueron en dirección donde estaban los demás chicos, llegaron y tomaron haciendo alrededor de la fogata, Quinn y Rachel pasaron la mayoría hablando y de vez en cuando la rubia la abrazaba y eso le gustaba a Rachel, pero lo que no sabían era que Kurt observava todos sus movimientos y pensaba que muy pronto tenderían algo mas pero ese pensamiento se lo guardo para el solo._

Marissa: Que les parece chicos si Quinn y Rachel nos deleitan con una canción

Todos: Siiii-_dijeron emocionados ya que sabían que ella dos cantaban muy bien-_

Marissa: Ya escucharon chicas deleiten nuestros oídos con sus maravillosas voces.

R y Q: ok

_Quinn toma la guitarra que le prestaron y comienza a entonar las primeras notas de la canción._

Rachel :Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Quinn: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rachel: They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

Las dos juntas: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Rachel: And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Quinn: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

_Terminaron de cantar con sus rostro muy pegados pero al instante que comenzaron a a aplaudir se separaron y isieron reverencias, se sentaron estaban algo tensas por lo que paso momentos antes pero de hay Quinn la abrazon y Rachel se olvido de todoy siguieron portaldose normalmente. Ya era de noche se despidieron de todos se montaron en la motocicleta y llegaron a la mansión de Rachel y esta de bajo._

_Quinn: _Bueno hasta aquí nuestro dia pequeña mia-_dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso que su destino tenia la mejilla de Rachel pero fue a dar en la comisura ya que Rachel accidentalmente se movió. las dos se sonrojaron pero isieron como que no paso nada, en el fondo las dos sintieron una pequeña electricidad cuando paso ese beso pero lo ignoraron._

_Rachel: Chao Quinnie descansa bien para que mañana bailemos perfecto_

_Quinn: ok pequeña chao_

_Espero hasta que entrara a su casa para irse, iba en camino a su casa y por un momento perdió el control de manubrio y tambaleo pero después lo recupero y no paso nada llego a su casa saludo a su mama, se fue a bañar y en el en baño pensó en el casi beso que se iba a dar con Rachel y también recordó que se veía muy hermosa y sexy con ese traje de baño que llevaba y asi su amigo hiso presencia pero Quinn lo golpeo ya que se estaba poniendo duro y se repitió asi misma NO RACHEL ES TU AMIGA CHICO MALO, eso dijo varias veces hasta que termino de bañarse y se acostó y durmió._

_En el coso de Rachel también se había quedado pensando en el beso y se le paso por la mente que le gustaba Quinn pero se golpeo la cabeza con al mano diciéndose asi misma ES TU AMIGA NO DESBES DE PENSAR ESO OLVIDALO, asi se llevo hasta que cayo rendida y se durmió._

_**SoDamnBeautiful1: Hola pues si ese es mi nombre, me gusta que te encante la historia y si es posible eso si yo vise sido Adriana no la terminaría por nada pero bueno… ;) Cuídate.**_

_**Danis: hola y si todo bien:)ehmm ps si faberry pero primero deberán ser amigas;)**_

_**Hop: Hola aquí esta otro capitulo cuídate tu también.**_

_**PDT: Perdón por mi gramática **_

_**Att: Alisson Green**_


	5. Sorpresas

You are very special to me

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen son propiedad de Fox y de Ryan Murphy

Al día siguiente ni bien el sol iba saliendo y Quinn estaba despierta ya que no había podido dormir mucho por pensar en Rachel su "Mejor Amiga".

_Mierda porque pienso mucho en Rachel ella es mi amiga solo eso, no se pero es que desde ayer sentí algo que me atrae mucho a ella pero se que ella solo quiere ser mi amiga, ella solo me ve como eso…..Argggg pero ya dejare de pensar eso mejor me iré a alistarme._

Después de pensar ella hiso su rutina diaria de ejercicios, se ducho y cambio de ropa se recostó en su cama con su teléfono nuevo, un BlackBerry a ella no le agradan tantos los de esa marca pero solo se lo compro por Rachel ya que ella le insistía mucho y le dijo un monologo entero por el cual debería comprárselo y una parte del monologo era que así las dos tendrían BlackBerry Pin, y así fue que se lo compro pero a los dos días sale una aplicación de BlackBerry Pin para IPhone y otras compañías más, al principio se puso molesta porque no le gusta tener dos celulares pero después se enteró que la aplicación tenia fallas, con eso ya se calmó y decidió que mejor era llevar los dos aunque le molestara.

Estaba viendo su BlackBerry Pin y en eso ve el de Rachel y se molesta por el estado que tiene, lo lee muchas veces.

_Arggg porque Rachel tiene en su estado Baby y un corazón, a quien le dice así, yo debería ser a quien le dice así…hey espera porque me tendría que decir eso a mí? Ahhh pero ya me desvió del tema concéntrate Quinn pero porque quien es baby ehmmmmm no lo se pero tendré que averiguarlo…otro esta que mierda BaBy esta en su casa mmmmmm talvez le debo hacer una visita a pasado mucho tiempo y extraño a mi pequeña y de paso conozco a baby._

Iba vestida sexymente camino a su moto se subio no sin antes tomar su adorado casco ya que a su mama y a Rachel les molestaba que andara sin el.

Llego a la mansión Berry y fue directo a toca la puerta y la empleada de Rachel le abrió y la invito a pasar a la sala, en ella estaba Rachel hablando animadamente con un chico muy guapo con unos ojos color azules de piel morena, cabello castaño y un cuerpo muy bien trabajado se sorprendió al ver al chico.

Quinn: Hola, por cierto es un placer volver a verte-_lo ultimo lo dirigió al chico-._

Rachel: Hola Quinnie lo conoces?

Quinn: Si el es el primo de Adriana-_le dijo, después dirige sus palabras al chico-_Brody cierto.

Brody: Si ese mismo un placer igualmente volver a verte.

_Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Brody lo daño, se dirigió a Quinn._

Brody: Ehmmm Quinn lo siento por lo de prima.

Quinn: Tu no tienes porque disculparte además ella y yo, ya no éramos nada asii que bueno pues.

Brody: Pero igual, se que ella no se disculpo de ti y lo hago por ella mas o menos.

Quinn: Tu no tienes que hacer nada ok, descuida.

Brody: Se que no debería decirte esto pero ella ya volvió de España.

Quinn: Ok y eso me interesaría porque?

Brody: Porque ella vino con la loca idea de reconquistarte dice que se equivoco contigo y otras cosas.

_Rachel con eso ultimo que escucho se puso molesta ya que no le agradaba la idea de Adriana, le cae muy mal por lo que le hiso a su rubia y por eso aunque no la conoce no la soportaría._

_Quinn pensaba el porque Adriana quería volver a intentar algo, aunque ella sabe como es Adriana es una persona coqueta que no se contenta con tener a una sola persona ella tiene que tener a todas las personas a sus pies._

Quinn: Bueno gracias por el aviso.

Brody: De nada solo quería que tuvieras cuidado la conozco y se que tramara muchas cosa, bueno chicas un placer pero me tengo que ir.

Rachel: Wowww hasta que al fin se dieron cuenta de que existo no!

Brody: Lo siento Fisha ok tu sabes que nunca te ignoro pero era algo importante lo siento de verdad-_le dijo eso haciendo un puchero muy divertido._

_Rachel termino cediendo, mientras Quinn veía como interactuaban los dos y de nuevo volvió a sentir ese malestar de ponerse molesta pero Quinn sabe ocultar muy bien sus emociones asi que Rachel no se dio cuenta de eso. Brody se despidió de las dos con con un beso en la mejilla pero con Rachel ese beso demoro mas y por si fuera poco le dio un abrazo también mientras mas iba molestándose Quinn y hasta que después de separo y se fue dejando a las dos juntas mirándose con un silencio incomodo hasta que Rachel hablo._

Rachel: Tu visita fue muy inesperada Quinn … no es que me moleste pero que haces aqui?

Quinn: Pues solo quería venir a visitarte.

Rachel: Eso esta bien y como estas por lo de Adriana-_fue directamente al punto estaba muy desesperada por saber la respuesta de la rubia-_

Quinn: Mira pequeña ella es mi pasado ok no importa ella me lastimo y fue muy difícil superarlo asi que no volveré a caer en sus brazo-_los ultimo lo dijo algo insegura pero Rachel no se dio cuenta-_

Rachel: Esta bien te creeré.

Quinn: Genial ve aquí muero por abrazarte eres muy abrazable sabes-_le dijo hablándole al oído mientras las abrazaba._

Rachel: Ohh eres tan tierna Quinnie me derrites con tus palabras jjajjajajajajajajajajaj-_le gusto demasiado lo que le dijo y le encanto mucho ese abrazo._

Quinn: Yo se que te mueres por mi nena no lo ocultes deja fluir ese sentimiento jajjajajajjajajaj

Rachel: Siiiiiiiiiiiiii-_grito-_yo me muero por ti Quinn Fabray jajjajajajajaj

_Se quedaron mirando, en el fondo sabían que todo lo que se dijeron era cierto pero como siempre lo dejaron pasar._

Rachel: jajjajajajj me haces reir tanto.

Quinn: me alegra ser una de las causas por las que sonríes

_En un movimiento rápido Quinn la volteo para abrazarla por la cintura, las dos estaban en silencio y cómodas por la posición que tenían. Luego se separaron se sentaron y siguieron hablando diciéndose cosas con doble sentido. Almorzaron solas ya que los padres de Rachel no se encontraban en el país._

_Después de comer se fueron a ver películas y esa fue toda su tarde hasta que llego la hora de los ensayos y se fueron en la moto llegaron y Quinn se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba en los ensayos, Rachel se quedó extrañada al ver como Quinn miraba a esa chica que por cierto era muy bonita._

X: Hola Quinnie mucho tiempo separadas no¡?

**Hola **

**Lo siento por no actualizar rápido, tuve problemas en el colegio y estuve o estoy muy ocupada bueno algo asi :D, pero are todo lo posible por actualizar también creo que habrá doble actualización no lo se depende si ya mismo no me quitan la laptop.**

**Les quiero hacer una pregunta siiiii :D han leído un fanfic que se llama yo te amo es faberry pero creo que lo bloquearon no lo se mira este es el resumen : la mama de Quinn se separa de papa y se va a vivir a Lima y asi conoce al papa de Rachel y viven como una familia los tres mientras que a Quinn la dejo con el papa, el le dice cosas malas a Quinn y el papa la manda donde Judy y asi conoce a Rachel primero se llevan mal, pero después va mejorando va pasando el tiempo y Quinn le comienza a interesar de una forma diferente y una noche salen y se encuentran con una chica Chelsea que gusta de Rachel y en eso aparece Megan la ex de Quinn y se dan celos mutuamente, hata que después se dicen todo y son novias le dicen al papa de Rachel y a Judy, ella se los toma bien pero el papa de Rachel se enaja y bota de la casa a Quinn y Judy se va con ella. Después el papa de Rachel acepta y todo bien hasta que aparece una amiga de Rachel y le dice cosas mala sobre las cosas que hace Quinn o algo asi y le revisa el teléfono a Quinn donde tiene un mesaje que la amiga de Rachel mando diciendo que todavía ama a Megan le enseño a Rachel y ella le creyo a su amiga y dejo a Quinn la trata mal y Quinn se cansa y en eso descubre que su hermana Franie si se veía con su madre y mas se molesta y asi ella llama a Russel y el la va a ver y se van a New York y Rachel va tras Quinn y ella de nuevo regresa a Lima pero aun no etsan juntas pasan unos días y vuleven en eso llega una amiga de FRanie que gusta de Quinn Isabella y le consigue trabajo de fotografía y ella acepta también esta un chico que gusta de Quinn pero no se interfiere en la relación y Rachel esta celosa pero por ratos hasta hay quedo la historia, por favor si alguen sabe donde la puedo encontrar hágamelo saber porque me encanta mucho esta hitoria recuerden se llama Yo te amo es faberry ok gracias. **

**SoDamnBeautiful1 : Hola para el beso debes de darme algo de tiempo porque aun no puedo pero ya falta poco ok ella muy pronto lo tendrán ;) espero que estés bien cuídate bye.**

**Guest : Hola saludos para ti también espero que estés bien pues no te puedo prometer que no la dejare a medias puede suceder cualquier cosa por ejemplo morir o perder la memoria o algo asi pero bueno are todo lo posible por terminarla, cuídate. Bye **

**Pussy Girl : Me agrada que te guste :D gracias. **

**AlexRom: Gracias me alegra que te guste ;) tengo algo que recalcar me gusta tu adaptación no te demores sii porfa.**

**Guest: Si es una historia Faberry :D**

**PDT: perdón por mi gramatica ;)**

**ATT: Alysson Green **


End file.
